The Dreams Are Catching Up To Her
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Summer keeps having the same old dream. They're getting more real. A Cut on her leg, the same log cabin.. what if they get too real? SS mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea everyone. Thanks for the help brody. This will only be a few chapters and it MIGHT have a sad ending..**

**Someone screamed, and Summer turned around instinctively. A treebranch snapped underneath all the weight she was holding in her feet, and she jumped. She looked around her again, to see if she could spot anything farmilliar, but she couldn't only darkness and trees. **

**She closed her eyes for a breif second, and she heard faint breathing. She squeezed her eyes tight and held her breath, but she still heard the breathing.**

**Then, she heard a louder, sharper noise. She opened her eyes, and light flooded in.**

Summer's alarm went off again. She groaned, leaned over, and turned it off. Her eyes fluttered, and she pushed back the sheets. She layed there a minute, and then swung out her feet.

She slowly got out of bed, and went over to her mirror.

She reached for the brush that was closest to her. Summer ripped through the knots that were in her hair, and then put her raven locks into a ponytail. She slipped on her robe, and tredded down the stairs.

"Wheres Dad?" She asked her step-monster, Fiona, who was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"He went out."

"Gee thanks for all the info." Summer said sarcastically, as she took a chunk of pineapple out of Fionas bowl.

Fiona made a little clicking sound with her toungue, took a piece of pineapple for herself, finishing it off, and dumped some pills in her hand. She got up and filled a glass with water.

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah, it was shorter this time, though."

"Hm. You know, if you have a dream more then twice, its supposed to happen. Its like, dream deja vu."

"Its only been 4 times, now."

"Hmm." Fiona downed her pills and stepped up to her room.

Summer sighed. She didn't show it, but she hated being alone. She finished her pineapple, and trugged upstairs. She flipped open her phone, and dialed in a few numbers, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Another voice asked.

"Cohen. I'm bored."

"Come on over."

Summer flipped her phone shut again, and threw it on her bed. She slid her clothes off, and waited at her closet, for something to popout at her. She wanted to look extra cute.

She picked out a layered, green ruffle miniskirt and a white and green polkadotted tank top. She wore green underwear and a green bra (just to match) and slipped on green flipflops.

Summer crimped her hair, put on a layer of lipgloss, and grabbed her keys,purse, and cellphone. She was out the door.

Summer walked right into Seths bedroom, where she found him asleep on his bed. He looked so cute, she didn't want to disturb him. So she slipped off her flipflops, and layed down beside him. She heard the hairspray crunch under her ear.

**The breathing continued, and Summer opened her eyes again. She whiped her head around, looking for the breather. No one.**

**Summer took another step, and heard the branches break again. She winced. She looked down. It wasn't branches. It was bones.**

**Summer let out a high piched scream.**

"Wake up!" Seth shook her again, and she hit him with her pillow.

"Summer!"

Her eyes finally fluttered,and she woke up.

"Whats wrong, sugar?" Seth asked sweetly.

"I had that dream again", she said frantically.

"What dream?"

"The fucking dream!" she yelled, tears forming under the gorgeous brown of her eyes.

"Shh.."

Summer took a deep breath, and got out of the bed. She slipped her flipflops back on and smiled.

Seth let out a deep gasp, and a look of pure horror.

"What?" She said, nervously.

"Your leg."

Summer looked down, and saw a deep, deep gash exposing her bare bone.

**Was that stupid? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next installment, thanks for all the feedback! I hope you like where I take it!**

Chapter 2

Seth peeled back the sheets, to see no blood, anywhere.

Summer looked back at her leg, trying not to freak out. But she didn't need to. Her leg was totally fine, totally heeled.

"What the.." She wispered, and gained Seths attention. "Look." she said, and pointed to her leg.

"We were just tired. Nothing was there in the first place." Seth tried to convince himself, more then Summer.

"Right." she wispered.

"Anyways," Seth started, trying to calm down, "we're going camping." He smiled.

"What?"

"Ryan, Me, My parents, Marissa, her parents, and, well, you if you want to, I mean.."

"When?"

"For Spring Break."

Summer gave a short laugh. "Thats tomorrow."

"Yeah. So, Do you want to?"

She couldn't exactly say 'no, I dont want to because Im terrified that if I go, something will get me in the woods. I'm scared that my dreams will come true, but most of all I'm scared that the step-monster will be right about something.' So, she said: "I'd love to."

* * *

Summer tossed and turned. She was having another dream.

**The breathing was coming closer. Summer had to run. She knew it, but her legs felt like jell-o. She step once, twice, and then powered through the woods. The breathing was getting quieter, but the wind in her ear, and the leaves crunching, the sticks breaking, that she knew wasn't by her feet told her to run faster.**

**Summer twisted her head, and saw a flash of something. She twisted her head further, and then felt a drop off from her feet. She was falling, so fast, that she was sure she was going to break something. **

**She'd landed. Hard. Her ass hurt. She was in a bush, and she had scrapes all over her arm. She was in a bush - right infront of a cabin house. There was another cabin house a few feet over, and then a long, long road that twisted and turned. **

**Should she follow the road? Should she go into the cabin? Or should she stay out here?**

**She oppted for the cabin, to go inside for a breif moment, maybe see if they had a phone. Summer carefully got up, and brushed herself off. She tip-toed over to the cabin, and tried the doorhandle, and it opened.**

**She pushed the door farther open, and stepped inside. She heard the door slam shut behind her. She wipped around and tried to open the door. It was locked - from the outside.**

**Summer paniked, and ran through the house, opening up all the doors. She finally found one with people in it. They were awake, talking about god knew what. The woman, with short blonde hair and a thin figure, looked at her and said: "What are you doing in our cabin, hunny? Didn't you sleep well?"**

**Summer stared at her. **

**"Why don't you go have a shower? I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."**

**Summer stared at her, and nodded slowly. The woman didn't have a face. And she was talking to her like this was perfectly normal.**

**She looked at the womans hands, as she made the water temperature acceptable, perfectly manicured and soft, and she had on a pretty wedding ring. One she'd seen before.**

**Summer undressed quickly, and stepped into the steaming water. She sighed as it hit her from every angle. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she saw a hand, drawing back the shower curtain.**

Summer woke up in a sweat, that covered her whole body. She vowed this - she wouldn't ever sleep again. Hard, maybe. Stupid, deffinitly. But she had to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heres the next installment_

Summer looked around curiously, knowing she recognised the long stretch of road infront of them.

There were three different cars on this road, herown, the Cohens rangerover, and the Coopers Mercedes.

Seth was driving her Aston Martin , she was in shotgun, and Ryan in the back, with all the luggage. Sandy and Kirstin were in the Rangerover and Marissa, Jimmy and Julie in the Mercedes.

Summer was still having difficulty figuring out how she knew this place. She was shaken out of her thoughts, however, when Seth lunged to a stop.

"We're here!" He called chearily.

"Woo hoo!" Summer mocked. She hoped out of the car, and looked around the forrest. "Thats our cabin, isn't it?" She asked wearily. She pointed to the cabin that was in her dream.

"Uhh. Yeah. Thats right. How'd you know?"

"My dream." She wispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, handing her her purse.

"Nothing." She half-smiled and kissed his cheak.

* * *

"So whats on the agenda? We gotta keep busy!"

"Uhh sorry, Sum. We didn't bring any games, or movies. No tv. No books, nothing."

"Seth! What were we gunna do the whole weekend?" Summer asked, pacing back and forth along the window.

Seth gave her a wicked grin.

"Hmm. Really, Mr. Cohen?''

He walked towards Summer, wraping her in his arms. "Mmmhm" he muttered, placing his lips ontop of hers. She opened her mouth, letting his tounge explore her world.

His hands crept up her shirt, unbuckling her bra. She ran her hands through his hair, and then took off his shirt, quickly moving it to the bedroom, and unbuckled his belt, and pants. Her took off her bra, and shirt, and then she moaned. She took off his boxers, and him her pants, laying her down on the bed.

* * *

_"Summer, what were you doing with Marissa today?" Chad asked Summer, sounding innocent. _

_"Um, we went to the mall. Why?" _

_"Let me see what you bought."_

_"Um.. okay."_

_Summer dumped all 4 bags out onto Chad's bed. _

_"No, no, no, no, no! I've seen enough. Summer, do you really want the whole town to think your a whore?"_

_"No.." She said shakily. _

_"Well they're going to. Especailly if you keep hanging out with the whole water-polo team. I never want to see you wearing any of this or hanging out with any of those guys, Summer. Do you hear me?" He spat her name out like poison. _

Summer woke up in a cold sweat. Why was she having a dream about her ex-horror-boyfriend? The one she'd dumped and he moved away.. but to where? Oh god. Why a dream about him?

"Whats wrong, Summer?"

"Bad dream."

"Same old?"

"No.."

"Oh. Well, thats good, right?"

"Right." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"So, hey, since Ryan is in the shower here, why don't you go have one in my parents bathroom?"

"Sure."

Summer got up, and put on her flipflops, filling a bag with clothes. She took one step outside and freaked out completely. She ran straight to the Cohen cabin. She burst through the doors, but everything was dark. She walked into one room, and saw two figures.. just like in her dream.

"Oh no." She wispered, and saw one figure sturr.

"Come with me sweety." Kirsten said.. Kirsten?

She walked into the bathroom with Summer, turning the tap on. That ring.. oh my god.

Summer took a deep breath as she got into the shower. She closed her eyes. And when she opened them again, that hand.

Summer screamed and got out of the shower in record time. She grabbed a towel and raced toward her cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last part, folks. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Im done with being scared!" Summer announced. No one was there to hear her. She walked back outside and screamed it as loud as she could.

"Come and get me! _Come and fucking get me!" _

She heard wrustling in the bushes and turned around. She took a deep breath.

"You sure about that, baby?" A husky voice asked.

Summer couldn't breath. She couldn't speak.

Chad rose from the bushes and grabbed her, one hand over her mouth, and he whaked her in the top of the head knocking her out cold. He draged her to his car by her hair. Trickles of blood raced down his arm, and then onto the ground.

He threw her into the back of his van, hitting her head again. He turned on the van, and turned on the radio.

"I'll hide you in my walls, your body will never be found, I'll wear your skin as a suit, pretend to be you, your friends will like you more than they used to!"

Chad sang along, in that creepy, husky tone of his. Then, he wispered: "This ones for you, Summer." and smiled.

Chad parked on the street, knowing Summers father was in Newyork on a buisness deal. She was sturring, so he had to get her inside fast. He got the key out of her purse, shoving her inside again, her falling and starting to cry.

"Chad?"

"What?" He spit, pulling her key out of the door.

"How many people have you killed?"

"I believe." He smiled evily. "Its 6.. going on 7 now."

Summer hung her head, gripping her hands tighter. She knew it was over.. she never got to say goodbye.

"This is what Im planning, Summer. Darling."

She glanced up at him. He was smiling again.

"Well.. I've been dreaming about you, in a pool of yourown blood, with your eyes gouged out by the work of my thumbs.. the scent of your insides, from under the floorboards. Sweet revenge. And your Dad wont even notice."

* * *

"Summer?" Ryan, Seth, and Marissa all belted, all at the same time.

"Where are you?" Julie, Jimmy, Sandy and Kirsten belted together.

"Dammit man." Seth said to Ryan. "I can't handle this. Im going to look for her." Ryan nodded, and took a deep breath, as he looked down.

"Fuck." He wispered. "No." Ryan elbowed Seth, and pointed down. There was a line of blood.

Seth clenched his fits and tried not to cry. He looked up at Ryan with teary eyes. "Why her?"

Ryan shrugged, patted Seths back, and soon, they were in the car.

* * *

Summer screamed. This was it. She was never going to see any of them again. Chad kissed her forehead. Just like Seth did.

"You **bastard**!" Summer screamed. She kicked him in the chin, sending his face backward.

* * *

Seth and Ryan pulled up to The Roberts house.

"Ryan, if shes dead its my fault."

"Why?"

"Because, youve seen scream. You _die_ if you aren't a virgin."

They walked into the house, nothing. They walked up the stairs.. that smell. Wasn't good. Seth ran to Summers room. He looked around, again, nothing. Then, he opened her closet. He found her. He broke down, and he cried.

She was unbearable to look at. She smelled, so bad and her eyes were ripped right out of her sockets. Her insides, on the outside.

_"I need to say goodbye. Goodbye to him." _

_"Fine." Chad spit at her, and tore into her._

In blood, it said: "Goodbye Seth."


End file.
